


Hear in Color

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [36]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colors, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Early Work, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Female Relationships, Gardens & Gardening, Holding Hands, No Dialogue, Rainbows, Short One Shot, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was like a rainbow she'd seen many times before.





	Hear in Color

The flowers had bloomed early this year, filling the local garden with their potent aroma. The nearly symmetrical star-shaped petals were just so perfect (or so she imagined).

Hotaru had missed the sight of these flowers during the winter, as it was as if they were sentient of their surroundings. When the time was right, they slowly unveiled themselves, their fragrance becoming ripe.

It was one of the few things she didn't hate about being outside for extended periods of time.

Shizuka, on the other hand, had never seen such flowers. Sure, she had been to many gardens with her mother on a day out, but the ones she saw in those gardens were more flimsy. Their scent had always seemed perfume-y and salty, dampening their true fragrance.

The flowers here were all different colors, from white to purple, from pink to blue, and from red to golden. It was like a rainbow she'd seen many times before, reflecting on the surface of the lake nearby her home.

Shizuka breathed in, taking in their scent, letting it fill her lungs, and placed a hand in Hotaru's own, almost able to hear in color.


End file.
